videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Kaettekita Vierratime: Infinity Unlockables
Here is the list of unlockables in Kaettekita Vierratime: Infinity. Characters Each character can be unlocked via any one of three methods: by playing a given number of Arcade Mode, Tournament Mode, Time Attack Mode, Survival Mode, in Story mode, or by meeting a different unlock requirement. When unlocked through into every episode when using a different unlock method points. Ayesha On Stage 1 (Theo Mode), Defeat Fawwaz & Fadly and convince Ayesha with Theo. Zahra Clear the Stage 1 (Theo Mode). Widy Clear the Stage 3 (Theo Mode). Tryan On Stage 3 (Theo Mode), Defeat Dimas & Auza and convince Tryan with Theo. Raka Clear the Stage 1 (Theo Mode). Muthia Clear the Stage 4 (Theo Mode). Bintang Clear the Stage 8 (Theo Mode) and survival gauge 1st passing in Survival Mode. Ariadiva Clear the Stage 10 (Theo Mode), Clear the Arcade Mode with Theo and Harry and survival gauge 2nd passing in Survival Mode. Genki Kagura Clear the Arcade Mode with Theo and survival gauge 3rd passing in Survival Mode. Jack Shindo Clear the Arcade Mode with Genki and survival gauge 4th passing in Survival Mode. Fareeda # Clear the Story Mode (Theo Mode) if Dragon Note and Vierratale joined. # Clear the arcade with Theo and Bintang. # Survival gauge 5th passing in Survival Mode. # Win the Ultimate Tournament "The Miracle of Noble" in secret after the conditions are satisfied, and win the Secret Match. Kevin # Win the Tournament Challenge "The Miracle of Grand Legend" in secret after the conditions are satisfied, and with the Secret Match. # Survival gauge 6th passing in Survival Mode. # Clear the arcade with Theo, Genki, and Jack. # Level of arcade Hard difficulty and beat Kevin in arcade mode. Alif # On Stage 7, make a taken damage him less than 80% and convince him with Zahra and Theo. # Clear the arcade with Zahra, Ayesha, Muthia, Fareeda, and Nisa. # Survival gauge 7th passing in Survival Mode. # Win the Ultimate Tournament "NERV EVA Cup" and win the Secret Match. Klira # Unlock all Dragon Note & Vierratale team characters. # Clear the arcade with Theo, Ayesha, Zahra, Muthia, Kevin, Genki, and Jack on Very Hard difficulty and without continues. # Survival gauge 8th passing in Survival Mode. # Clear the Story Mode (Theo and Klira Mode). # Win the Team Match "Theo vs. Widy" with the following teams (1P side is on the left). Kenichi Kai Clear the Arcade Mode with Genki and Jack. Musashi Haruno # Clear the Story Mode (Theo and Klira Mode). # Clear the Arcade with Theo, Genki, Gagah, Jack, and Kenichi. # Clear the Time Attack Mode under 9 Minutes. # Win the Ultimate Tournament "Ultra M78 Family Cup" and win the Secret Match. Gagah Clear the Arcade Mode with Alif and Auza. Ale Clear the Arcade Mode with Klira and Musashi. Sayaka Yumi Clear the Arcade Mode with Kouji and Tetsuya. Boss, Nuke & Mucha # Clear the Arcade Mode with Mazinger team (Excluding Jun & Tetsuya). # Win the Ultimate Tournament "Mazinger All-Stars Royal Cup" and win the Secret Match. Jun Honoo Clear the Arcade Mode with Zahra, Sayaka, and Tetsuya and Clear the Time Attack Mode under 10 Minutes. Hikaru Makiba Clear the Arcade Mode with Duke. Maria Grace Fleed Clear the Arcade Mode with Ayesha, Duke, Kouji, and Hikaru and Clear the Time Attack Mode under 20 Minutes. Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin & Benkei Kuruma # Clear the Arcade Mode with Kouji, Tetsuya, and Daisuke. # Clear the Time Attack Mode under 9 Minutes. # Win the Ultimate Tournament "Dynamic Cup" and win the Secret Match. Musashi Tomoe # Clear the Arcade Mode with Getter Team (Excluding Musashi). # Win the Ultimate Tournament "Getter Robo Cup" and win the Secret Match. Bad Characters Unlockable Outfits * Evil Klira: Defeat him as Theo in Stage 6, then defeat Rafi Putra (Theo Mode). * Fareeda's Swimwear: Clear the Arcade Mode with Tetsuya or Fareeda. * Klira's Casual: Defeat Klira with Theo in Stage 7 (Theo Mode). * Klira's Hatsune Miku: Clear the Arcade Mode with Kevin. * Klira's Japanese School Uniform: Clear the Arcade Mode with Theo. * Klira's Magic Knight Rayearth: Clear the Arcade Mode with Klira and Zahra. * Klira's Maid Attire: Clear the Arcade Mode with Grendizer team. * Klira's No Glasses: Clear the Story Mode (Theo and Klira Mode). * Klira's Police Uniform: Clear the Story Mode (Klira Mode). * Klira's Plugsuit: Clear the Arcade Mode with Zahra. * Klira's Swimwear: Clear the Stage 2 (Klira Mode). * Klira's WINR Uniform: Clear the Arcade Mode with Kenichi. * Klira's UFO Robo Grendizer: Clear the Arcade Mode with Klira or Hikaru. * Kouji's UFO Robo Grendizer: Clear the Arcade Mode with Duke, Maria and Hikaru. * Shiro Kojima: Unlock Genki. * Theo's Ford Romfellow Attire: Clear the Stage 3 (Theo Mode). * Theo's Shirtless: Clear the Stage 5 (Theo Mode) and Unlock Genki. * Theo's Swimwear: Clear the Stage 4 (Theo Mode). * Theo's UFO Robo Grendizer: Clear the Arcade Mode with Theo or Duke. * Zahra's Great Mazinger: Clear the Arcade Mode with Zahra or Jun. * Zahra's Plugsuit: Clear the Stage 7 (Theo Mode) and Unlock Alif. * Zahra's Swimwear: Clear the Arcade Mode with Zahra and Hikaru. Unlockable Miscellaneous Good Ending: 8 Keen is Forever (Movie Ending) Clear the Stage 11 in Story Mode (Theo Mode) on Hard or Very Hard Difficulty. Bad Ending: Encounter of Dragon Note (Television Series Ending) Clear the Stage 11 in Story Mode (Theo Mode). Klira Mode Clear the Story Mode (Theo Mode). Omega Baltan Boss Battle On Stage 11 Story Mode (Theo Mode) on Hard or Very Hard Difficulty, Defeat Powered Zetton, Powered Baltan and Psycho Baltan with additional dialouges and face him. Unlockable Secret Weapon # Fareeda's Great Booster: Clear the Arcade Mode with Gagah. # Great Mazinger's Great Booster: Clear the Arcade Mode with Tetsuya. # Klira's Camel Clutch: Clear the Stage 7 (Theo Mode). # Klira's Lightning Blade: Clear the Stage 5 (Klira Mode). # Klira's Muscle Spark: Clear the Arcade Mode with Alif. # Klira's Stoner Sunshine: Clear the Arcade Mode with Ryoma. # Theo's Camel Clutch Stop: Clear the Stage 7 (Theo Mode). # Theo's Kinniku Driver: Clear the Arcade Mode with Klira. # Theo's Muscle BOMB: Clear the Stage 9 (Theo Mode). # Theo's Tornado Millenium: Clear Stage 7 on Story Mode (Theo Mode). # Zahra's Giraffe Branding: Clear the Arcade Mode with Klira. # Zahra's Tower Bridge: Clear the Stage 6 (Theo Mode). Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Unlockable&Downloads